You Again
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Pertemuan itu membawa semua kenangan kembali terbangun/janji pertama Naruto/"Naruto yang kuingat selalu tertawa nyengir seperti kuda dan lebih pendek dariku."/sebuah janji baru diucapkan/"...kita akan tetap saling menemukan satu sama lain."/NaruSaku/AU/warn inside/RnR?


"Naruto!"

Kepala pirang itu seketika melongok ke luar jendela. Di bawah sana, seorang pemuda dengan tato merah di kedua sisi pipinya, Kiba, melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dari depan rumahnya.

"Kau tidak mau telat di hari pertama sebagai murid kelas 2 kan?" teriak Kiba. "Dan aku tidak mau terlihat bodoh karena dihukum di depan adik kelas baru yang cantik-cantik nanti!" ia menyeringai.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas sebelum tertawa. "Tunggu 5 menit!"

Setelah itu Naruto kembali ke depan cermin, membetulkan dasi merahnya sebelum memakai rompi dengan lambang SMU Uzu di bagian dadanya. Setelah mengacak rambutnya agar sedikit berantakan ia mengambil tasnya di atas meja lalu berjalan keluar.

Langkahnya terhenti sesaat saat melewati sebuah pigura foto yang menempel tepat di dinding sebelah pintu. Dua anak kecil dengan rambut kuning jabrik—dirinya sendiri, sedang menggandeng tangan seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda dengan senyum di wajah masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi."

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengusap foto itu sekali sebelum benar-benar keluar kamar dan berlari ke bawah.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu, adik kelas yang baru akan lebih cantik dibanding gadis dari angkatan kita?"

Naruto yang berjalan di sebelah Kiba mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah roti bakar yang dicomotnya dari meja makan sebelum berlari keluar, mengabaikan teriakan ibunya karena tidak memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan.

"Semoga saja begitu. Tidak ada gadis yang menarik dari angkatan kita." Kiba melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengingat beberapa gadis yang dianggapnya cukup menarik sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. Setelah itu, ia menoleh ke Naruto. "Kau sendiri?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak berniat mencari pacar? Kau tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan gadis manapun." Kiba menyeringai. "Atau jangan-jangan, sebenarnya kau sudah punya incaran?"

Naruto melongo sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa. "Kalau aku mengincar seseorang, kupastikan kau adalah orang pertama yang kuberitahu, Kiba." Ia melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sembari mendongak, menatap langit. "Walaupun sebanrnya, memang ada seseorang." Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman.

Kiba langsung tertarik. "Tuh kan! Siapa? Anak kelas kita?"

Naruto hanya tertawa dan lari tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Pemuda _brunnete_ itu seketika mengejar Naruto untuk menuntut jawaban, membuat mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil yang bermain kejar-kejaran

"Hei, katanya ada murid baru di angkatan kita?"

"Perempuan! Dia cantik dan manis!"

"Sudah punya pacar atau belum ya?"

Beberapa percakapan itu sempat terdengar oleh telinga Naruto saat berlari melewati beberapa siswa yang juga satu angkatan dengannya. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Naruto penasaran. Memang secantik apa?

"Hei!" Kiba yang berhasil menyusul Naruto menarik bahunya, membuat pemuda itu menghentikan larinya yang melambat seiring terlihatnya gerbang sekolah. "Kau membuatku terlihat berantakan bahkan sebelum upacara penerimaan siswa baru dimulai."

Naruto hanya tertawa saat Kiba memukul bahunya sambil mengatur napasnya sendiri. Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki halaman sekolah. "Kau dengar? Katanya ada murid baru di angkatan kita." Ia menarik sedikit dasinya dan membuka kancing paling atasnya, merasa kepanasan. "Perempuan." Tambahnya.

"Masa?" tanya Kiba antusias. "Seperti apa dia?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Keduanya mulai berjalan pelan memasuki halaman sekolah, dimana para siswa baru yang memakai dasi hijau mulai berkumpul di lapangan untuk bersiap upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Di sekolah mereka, setiap angkatan memakai warna dasi yang berbeda.

"Entah." Jawab Naruto sekenanya. Tanpa menghiraukan Kiba yang mulai ribut sendiri mengenai anak baru itu, mata biru Naruto ulai menelusuri setiap sudut halaman sekolah. Berharap dapat menemukan anak baru yang banyak dibincangkan itu.

Sampai akhirnya ada satu warna yang membuat mata Naruto berhenti menjelajah.

Di ujung lapangan sana, tepat di bawah pohon _sakura_ yang bermekaran, sesosok gadis dengan rambut sebahu tampak sedang bersandar di batang pohon. Warna rambut yang senada dengan bunga musim semi itu bergoyang pelan saat kepalanya menoleh ke berbagai arah, seolah menunggu seseorang. Gadis itu mengenakan dasi merah sama sepertinya.

Seketika itu juga Naruto terpaku.

Rambut merah muda lembut, mata hijau seperti _emerald_, dan paras yang cantik. Seperti dewi.

Dewi bunga.

Bukan.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Detik itu juga sang gadis menoleh. Matanya sempat menyipit sesaat sebelum akhirnya membulat sempurna dan bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Naruto!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Naruto © M. K.**

**Story © Aika Namikaze**

_**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang dihasilkan dari fic ini. Everything is just for fun!**_

**WARNING(S): Alternate Universe, maybe OOC, short, rush, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOU AGAIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu langit sangat cerah tanpa awan yang menutupi bintang-bintang. Bulan purnama yang bulat sempurna menerangi pekatnya langit. Dinginnya angin malam tidak membuat dua anak manusia yang duduk di lantai beranda atas beralaskan karpet tebal itu pergi dari tempatnya.

Dengan berbagai macam makanan kecil dan minuman yang berada di sekitar mereka, membuat keduanya makin tidak beranjak dari posisi meski telah mengobrol bahkan sebelum matahari terbenam

Suara pintu kaca yang digeser membuat keduanya seketika menoleh, seorang wanita berambut merah panjang terlihat membawa nampan dengan dua mangkuk ramen yang masih terlihat mengepul.

Dengan gesit Sakura beranjak lalu menghampiri sang pemilik rumah, Kushina, dan mengambil alih nampan yang dibawanya.

"Hati-hati ya, masih panas." Kushina mengingatkan. Senyumnya sempat membuat Sakura terpaku beberapa saat. Bekas luka memanjang di dekat rahang kiri bekas operasinya sembilan tahun lalu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikan alami wanita itu.

Sakura cepat-cepat mengangguk saat Kushina terlihat bingung melihatnya diam beberapa detik. "Ah iya, terima kasih, Tante. Maaf aku tidak membantu di dapur tadi." ia sedikit membungkuk ke arah Kushina.

Ibu Naruto itu tertawa pelan dan mengusap pipi Sakura. "Kau memang anak yang manis, Sakura. Anggap saja rumah sendiri ya." Kushina melongok ke arah Naruto dari balik punggung Sakura. "Naruto! Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Sakura!"

"Mama!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tampang kesal. "Sakura-_chan_ sekarang pintar karate, aku pasti sudah dihantam kalau macam-macam dengannya."

Sakura langsung melempar _deathglare_ ke arah Naruto, membuat Kushina seketika tertawa. "Ya sudah. Tante ke bawah ya. Kalau butuh apa-apa bilang saja pada Naruto."

Kushina melambaikan tangannya sebelum menuruni tangga.

"Ramen!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menaruh nampan itu di dekat Naruto. Pemuda itu bisa terlihat seperti anak kecil yang berbinar melihat mainan baru setiap ada ramen di dekatnya.

"Tiup dulu, _baka_." Sakura mendengus saat melihat Naruto yang langsung melahap ramennya. "Lidahmu mati rasa nanti."

Naruto hanya mengangguk sekali sebelum menelan suapan ramen pertamanya. "Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_, lidahku sudah terlatih."

Cengiran rubah itu membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Akhirnya ia sendiri mulai mengambil mangkuk ramen dan menghirup aromanya.

Ah, kapan terakhir kali ia memakan ramen buatan ibu Naruto itu? Mungkin saat pertama kali ia datang ke rumah Namikaze sebelum mereka pindah keluar kota sebelas tahun silam.

Tapi Naruto memang tidak bohong kalau ramen buatan ibunya memang enak, sama seperti yang pemuda itu bilang saat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu di rumahnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan karena masing-masing tengah sibuk menikmati ramen.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau pindah ke kota ini dan masuk ke sekolahku?" Tanya Naruto setelah mereka menyeselesaikan makannya. Pertemuan mereka lagi setelah sekian lama memang telah dua minggu berlalu, namun kesibukan Sakura mengurus kepindahan dan kelas mereka yang berbeda membuat Naruto baru sempat mengajaknya datang ke rumah dan mengobrol banyak.

"Kau kan bisa bilang padaku di _e-mail_." Tambah Naruto. Sakura tertawa melihat Naruto yang merengut seperti anak kecil.

"Kejutan." Balas Sakura sambil menyingkirkan nampan dengan dua mangkok yang telah kosong itu. "Aku memang menyembunyikan kepindahanku agar bisa mengejutkanmu. Itu saja." Sakura tertawa.

Dua bulan setelah pertemuan mereka di rumah Sakura dulu, keluarga Namikaze memutuskan untuk pindah ke luar kota. Selain sang kepala keluarga, Minato, yang memang dipindahtugaskan ke kota lain, hal ini juga untuk mengganti suasana agar Kushina tidak terbayang-bayang oleh kecelakaan kereta terbalik yang sempat membuatnya meregang nyawa beberapa tahun silam.

Karena saat itu Naruto dan Sakura telah menjadi teman dekat, akhirnya orangtua mereka mengajarkan untuk saling bertukar email agar tetap bisa saling berhubungan. Walau beberapa tahun terakhir ini hubungan mereka sempat meregang karena kesibukan masing-masing. Namun, minimal sebulan sekali mereka akan saling bertukar email.

"Lagipula, masa sekolahku tinggal dua tahun lagi." Naruto menoleh, mendengar suara Sakura yang memelan. Gadis itu balik menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Tanggung kalau harus pindah ke luar negeri sekarang."

Naruto telah mendengar alasan kepindahan Sakura dari kota lamanya ke kotanya sekarang. Posisi pekerjaan ayah Sakura yang telah naik membuat ia harus dipindahtugaskan ke kantor pusatnya di luar negeri. Mengingat Sakura yang hampir menyelesaikan bangku sekolahnya, membuat Kizashi dan Mebuki akhirnya memutuskan untuk menitipkannya sementara ke Tsunade, ibu dari Mebuki sekaligus nenek Sakura, sampai ia selesai SMA.

Naruto merebahkan badannya ke atas karpet lalu menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai alas kepala. Mata birunya manatap lurus ke arah bintang yang bertebaran di langit. Perlahan ia merasakan Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama tepat di sebelahnya.

"Setelah lulus SMA," Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Kau akan menyusul orangtuamu ke luar negeri ya." Ia menggigit bibirnya.

Sakura menoleh, menatap Naruto yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit. "Begitulah." Jawabnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kalau iya, kita akan berpisah lagi." Kali ini Naruto membalas tatapan Sakura. "Dan aku akan kehilangan dewi bunga favoritku lagi."

Hening seketika menyeruak. Sebelum akhirnya—

_DUAGH!_

"Ouch!"

—Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan buku novel yang dibawanya.

"_Baka_!"

Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Kenapa aku dipukul sih, Sakura-_ch_—" Kalimatnya mendadak terhenti. Pemuda dengan tanda lahir tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya itu seketika terpaku melihat gadis di depannya memasang wajah kesal dan… memerah?

"Kau pikir kita hidup di jaman batu? Kita bisa telepon atau berkirim _e-mail_ setiap hari! Kau bisa menyusulku kesana saat liburan, begitu juga sebaliknya kan." Sakura memukul pundak Naruto sekali lagi dengan buku. "Jangan bicara seolah-olah kita akan berpisah selamanya deh!"

Naruto tertawa melihat Sakura yang berbalik mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Galaknya." Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Sakura, membuat rambut gadis itu seketika berantakan. "Aku kan hanya menggodamu, _Sakura-chan."_

"Ish." Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal. "Kau lebih menyebalkan dari yang kuingat."

"Oh ya? Naruto seperti apa yang kau ingat?" Naruto menggeser badannya menjadi lebih dekat ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu seketika menjaga jarak sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Naruto yang kuingat selalu tertawa nyengir seperti kuda dan lebih pendek dariku." Sakura mendengus. "Bukan seorang perayu seperti sekarang."

"Hm? Aku tidak pernah merayu gadis sebelumnya. Aku melakukannya hanya padamu, Sakura-chan." Naruto seketika bangkit dan duduk bersila. Tanpa menunggu respons dari Sakura, ia menarik tangan gadis itu untuk ikut duduk.

"Apa?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Ayo berjanji satu hal."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Alisnya semakin berkerut saat Naruto mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arahnya.

Seperti déjà vu.

"Walaupun terpisah jarak yang jauh sekalipun, kita akan tetap saling menemukan satu sama lain. Kali ini Sakura-chan yang menemukanku, maka besok aku lah yang akan menemukan Sakura-chan." Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Seorang bodyguard harus memastikan sang puteri—ah, dewi bunga, yang berkelana ke negeri sana untuk belajar agar tetap bisa menyembuhkan orang di sekitarnya dengan kekuatan istimewanya tetap baik-baik saja kan?"

Sakura tertawa, mengingat kepolosan mereka di masa lalu. Janji pertama Naruto yang ia berikan padanya, menjadi bodyguard sang puteri—atau dewi bunga, menurut Naruto.

Pertemuan mereka di rumahnya saat itu yang menjadi awal pertemanan bagi keduanya sampai sekarang.

"Baiklah." Sakura menautkan kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Naruto. "Janji seumur hidup?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja, _dattebayo_!"

.

.

.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini."

Kepala keluarga Namikaze itu tertawa di sebelah wanita berambut pirang panjang yang menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin kalau aku tidak kesini, Sakura tidak akan pulang." Tsunade mendesah sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Mereka terlihat manis sekali." Kushina yang baru datang langsung berdiri di sebelah Minato sambil memegang kedua pipinya dengan senyum bahagia. "Sakura boleh tinggal disini semalam, Tsunade-_san_. Aku tidak keberatan kok. Bahkan seterusnya juga boleh."

Tsunade yang bersandar pada tembok beranda atas kediaman Namikaze itu hanya tertawa. "Kalau soal itu, izin langsung saja pada Kizashi dan Mebuki, mereka orangtuanya."

"Boleh juga." Minato mengelus dagunya sambil tersenyum. "Mungkin lain kali aku akan bicara pada Mebuki soal ini."

Sementara tiga orang dewasa itu terus membicarakan mereka, kedua anak remaja itu masih lelap dalam tidur mereka. Dengan posisi yang saling berhadapan, keduanya tertidur dengan tangan Sakura di atas telapak tangan Naruto.

* * *

**Semoga suka dan terhibur dengan fanfic sederhana ini :) lagi agak susah dapet feels buat AU entah kenapa, jadi maaf kalau agak-agak kurang memuaskan Q/Q **

**Besok uda mulai UTS nih, doakan sukses ya TTwTT untuk yang besok UN, semangat! Lakukan yang terbaik ya! :D**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca! Tinggalkan jejakmu di kolom review ya!**

**Sign,**

**Aika**


End file.
